disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in The Lion King Franchise
This is the species of animals found in films and television shows of The Lion King franchise. (Timon & Pumbaa counts too.) The Lion King (1994) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros)) * Common Beisa Oryx (Oryx beisa beisa) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet Monkey(Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Big-Headed African Mole-Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis)* * Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus)* * Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno)* * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros)* * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae)* * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) Invertebrates * Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes)* * European Mantis (Mantis religiosa) * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Common Beisa Oryx (Oryx beisa beisa) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Okapi (Okapia johnstonii) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Eastern/Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * African Foam-nest Tree Frog (Chiromantis rufescens) Fish * Red Zebra Cichlid (Maylandia estherae) Invertebrates * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) * Macrotermes Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Mammals * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Coke's Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus cokii) * Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) Invertebrates * African Giant Snail (Lissachatina fulica) * Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) * African Bee (Apis mellifera scutullata) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion Guard (2015 - current) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchii) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) * Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Walia Ibex (Capra walie) * Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * African Pygmy/Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Serengeti Wolf (Canis anthus bea) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Natal Red Rock Hare (Pronolagus crassicaudatus) * Common/Spotted Genet (Genetta genetta) * African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Somali Wild Donkey (Equss africanus somaliensis) * East African Wild dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) * Kenyan Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis maxweilli) * Botswana Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) * Domestic Donkey (Equus africanus asinus) * Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Domestic Cattle (Bos primigenius taurus) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ruppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Greater Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis)* * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Grey-Headed Bush Shrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) * African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) * Verreaux's Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) * William's Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) * Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) * Rainbow Mabuya (Trachylepis margaritifera) * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis) Invertebrates * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) * Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion King (2019) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchii) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis)* * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Big-Headed African Mole-Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Rufous Elephant Shrew (Elephantulus rufescens) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) Invertebrates * Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes)* * European Mantis (Mantis religiosa) * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Category:Species List Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King Animals